


Sin respuesta

by BunnyBlushies



Category: EXO (Band), K-pop
Genre: AU, BL, ChanBaek - Freeform, Drama, Escolar, M/M, Yaoi, angust
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-23
Updated: 2020-03-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:09:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23275297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BunnyBlushies/pseuds/BunnyBlushies
Summary: "Byun BaekHyun se fue sin darle la oportunidad de explicarle y disculparse con él, se fue sin respuesta."
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol
Kudos: 4





	Sin respuesta

Las clases habían comenzado hace ya una semana, sin embargo el joven Park ChanYeol venía recién a reinsertarse a la jungla escolar luego de que sus vacaciones familiares navideñas en California se extendiesen por el mal clima. No es que le molestara, después de todo amaba visitar a sus abuelos maternos, pero había algo que debía responder en su país natal, una peculiar declaración de amor.    
  
La noche anterior a su vuelo de varias horas rumbo a Estados Unidos, cuando se encontraba en el suelo de su habitación intentando ordenar el desastre que debía ir en su maleta, le llegó de improviso un mensaje en line. Dicho conjunto de frases enumeraba con prolijidad cada pequeño detalle que había enamorado a quien lo escribió; cómo su sonrisa chueca le parecía encantadora, lo amable que solía ser siempre con todos, los animes extraños que le recomendaba, y que se le hacía sexy que cantara “Creep” con su voz ronca mientras tocaba guitarra en todo acto escolar; cabe destacar que era una de las pocas personas que seguía admirando esa presentación tan repetitiva. Igualmente, pedía disculpas al final si es que esa infidencia le incomodaba, terminando con un “lo lamento, pero si no lo confesaba de una vez podría morir lol”. ¿Por qué se disculpaba? Pues, suponía que es porque Byun BaekHyun del taller de música de su escuela era aquel que le estaba confesando que lo amaba desde hace poco más de un año, BaekHyun, un chico.    
  
No es que le molestara realmente el hecho de atraerle a un chico, además Baek era bastante agradable. Solían coincidir muchísimo luego de haberse unido al mismo club después de clases, ChanYeol se rindió finalmente con el deporte y asumió que la música era su destino, en cambio BaekHyun pasaba ahí desde que entró a la secundaria, cantando cual un ángel y tocando el piano, no obstante, siendo lo suficientemente tímido como para jamás pisar el escenario del colegio; mas esa timidez no existía al hablar, el pequeño de cabello de champiñón era un rayo de sol lleno de vida y buena vibra, eso terminó encantado al orejón, haciendo en extremo fácil que una amistad creciera entre ellos con rapidez. Sin darse cuenta habían terminado hablando por line varias veces al día y saliendo más de alguna vez fuera de la escuela, principalmente a tiendas de música o al cine, compartiendo sus gustos demasiado ñoños para el círculo habitual de cada uno. No había una razón desmesurada por la cual no pudiera responder, pero le pidió tiempo con el fin de meditar su resolución ya que le abrumaba de cierta forma gustarle de esa manera tan demoledora a alguien, nunca se consideró popular o apuesto y toda esa situación era mucha presión a su joven corazón de dieciséis años. Ya lo había pensado y tenía una respuesta aún no anunciada porque su celular cayó en la nieve a la entrada de la casa de sus abuelos y cuando se percató del trágico incidente ya era muy tarde, así que pasó todas sus vacaciones desconectado de las redes sociales o al menos de las que sabía que el bajito compartía; de todos modos no sentía apropiado dar una conclusión tan vital por escrito, por eso buscaría a BaekHyun para enfrentarlo cara a cara.

  
Aquel primer lunes de clases había despertado con la sensación de que sería un día raro, mas no le tomó la importancia debida hasta que pisó territorio escolar, no sabía porqué, pero parecía que todo el mundo lo miraba de manera extraña, incluso pensó que quizá tenía algo en la cara. Evitando un poco la situación fue a su casillero a dejar rápidamente los libros que no necesitaría aún y cambiar sus zapatos de calle por los de la escuela, no demoró mucho ya que de verdad sentía la necesidad de ir a hablar con BaekHyun antes de que comenzara la jornada, sin embargo fue detenido por una mano aferrándose a su hombro como si su vida dependiera de ello.   
  
—De verdad lo lamento muchísimo, ChanYeol, no quería que esto pasara, traté de arreglarlo, pero se salió de control...— Era SeHun, su mejor amigo desde primaria, lanzando palabras sin un contexto claro, cual ametralladora. Podía notar como hablaba con la voz ahogada y con la culpa empapando su rostro generalmente inexpresivo.   
  
—Hey, cálmate, no logro entender nada ¿de qué me estás hablando?  
  
—La captura que me mandaste de la confesión de BaekHyun, se ha viralizado por toda la escuela, yo…  
  
—Espera, ¿qué? ¿¡QUÉ!? ¿QUÉ MIERDA HICISTE SEHUN? ¿POR QUÉ?— Agarró a su amigo de los hombros, sintiendo cólera corriendo por sus venas, pero más que nada confusión. SeHun era la única persona a la que le había contado sobre Baek, incluso le mandó una captura de pantalla de la conversación para que le ayudara a procesar toda aquella información, no entendía porqué razón su mejor amigo compartiría aquello con sus compañeros de clase.   
  


—ChanYeol, no fui yo, lo juro por mi mamá; fue mi hermano. Tú sabes que él es un imbécil con este tipo de cosas, es un traumado que adora molestar a los chicos gays— SeHun se apresuró a hablar, largando un gran suspiro una vez el agarre de su mejor amigo se ablandó. —Él tomó mi celular cuando fui a tomar una ducha y decidió que sería chistoso compartir la captura en facebook, a penas me di cuenta lo borré de inmediato, pero ya era muy tarde, se viralizó por toda la escuela, incluso de grados más grandes. De verdad juro que no quería que todos esto sucediera, de hecho he tratado de defender a Baek de …   
  
— ¿Defender? — ChanYeol preguntó interrumpiendo al chico, demasiado confundido con toda la situación, SeHun vaciló en continuar, pero la mirada del alto guitarrista lo obligó a proseguir con la información.   
  
—Lo han estado molestando desde que se publicó la conversación, por facebook en vacaciones y físicamente cuando comenzaron las clases, incluso anoche hizo un post diciendo que ya no usaría redes sociales en un tiempo— el igualmente alto admitió con pena, entregando su celular para mostrarle el perfil del pequeño afectado a sabiendas de que ChanYeol aún no tenía un teléfono en el cual leer todo aquel drama.   
  


Bajó por el facebook de BaekHyun viendo cómo éste pasó de compartir memes y cosas bastante alegres, a estados deprimentes, bromas alusivas al suicidio, indirectas hacia sus acosadores y al parecer involucrando al mismo ChanYeol, mencionando lo decepcionado que estaba, para culminar con una devastadora publicación que rezaba:  _ “Ahora sé que no puedo confiar en absolutamente nadie, estoy solo. Adiós...” _ publicado en su perfil hace unas 6 horas atrás, justo después del estado que antes mencionado por el menor. ChanYeol se sentía ansioso y desesperado, necesitaba encontrar a Baek y explicarle que no fue él quien traicionó su confianza, y de paso limpiar el nombre de su mejor amigo, pero tendría que esperar al receso ya que el timbre que daba inicio a su primera clase del día había pausado su misión. Le devolvió el teléfono a SeHun y lo calmó asegurando que no estaba enojado con él y que arreglaría todo aquel caos causado su maldito hermano mayor. 

Entró al salón pensativo, arreglando sus cuadernos de física en piloto automático, su mente se hallaba muy lejos, preparando un largo discurso con el cual rogaría el perdón de Baek y que esperaba de todo corazón que saliera bien, porque en verdad quería que supiera su respuesta. No le cabía en la cabeza que una simple confesión causara aquel revuelo, que una tonta captura de pantalla le haya arruinado las festividades a alguien tan ligero y carismático como Byun BaekHyun, que no molestaba a nadie en aquella escuela y que era bastante amable con todos. ¿Cómo era posible ese nivel de homofobia en pleno 2020? Iba a seguir enrollándose en sus propios pensamientos cuando los altavoces de la radio escolar se prepararon para un anuncio inesperado.    
  


_—Querido cuerpo estudiantil, debemos anunciar una devastadora noticia. Byun BaekHyun, estudiante de segundo año, ha fallecido esta mañana. Ofrecemos apoyo a sus amigos y conocidos, y llamamos a todos a un periodo de reflexión debido a este desafortunado hecho y se informa que a raíz este incidente y antecedentes pasados se citará a ciertos alumnos involucrados en el tema._ _._ _  
_ _  
_Negro. De pronto todo a su alrededor se volvió negro como la profundidad de un mar tormentoso en el que sin duda se estaba ahogando, ruido del entorno desapareció por completo, exceptuando el latido de su corazón que bombeaba con fuerza contra su pecho, aunque sentía que lo más lógico es que este dejara de latir. No, no entendía, no creía en lo que había dejado atónito a la totalidad del alumnado, _Baek no podía estar…_   
  
Tiró su banco con fuerza haciendo caer todo lo que se hallaba en él y corrió fuera del salón empujando de paso al maestro Kim que venía entrando y que intentó detenerlo, pero no pudo, nadie podría detener el desespero que embargaba a Park ChanYeol. Entró al baño de chicos y se lanzó dentro de un cubículo para vomitar su desayuno con violencia, su estómago estaba tan revuelto como sus pensamientos; una vez se detuvo abrazó sus piernas y se acurrucó cual niño perdido en una esquina al lado del inodoro, llorando devastado, incrédulo ante la noticia y lleno de la pena más amarga que jamás había sentido antes.

Byun BaekHyun murió, murió solo, lleno de insultos por haber confesado algo tan puro como su amor y creyendo que a quien amaba lo había traicionado. Byun BaekHyun se fue sin darle la oportunidad de explicarle y disculparse con él, se fue sin respuesta… Esa respuesta que ChanYeol tanto anhelo decir y que ahora se perdería en el aire. 

  
_“Sí, Baek, me gustaría salir contigo”._  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Para escribir esta historia me inspiré sin querer en una noticia reciente sobre el suicidio de un chico que le pasó lo mismo que a este Baek y sentí la necesidad de escribirlo debido a que yo misma he sido víctima de discriminación por mi orientación sexual. También quiero destacar la importancia de lo que publicamos en redes sociales y como esto puede afectar a las personas. Quizá el fic sea cortito y muy superficial para un tema tan denso, pero espero que sea haya reflejado un poquito y que de alguna manera hayan disfrutado la lectura. 
> 
> Muchas gracias por leer. 💕🐰


End file.
